UNSC Fortress
by Awesome Arod
Summary: When Heavy is frozen in ice by the complete opposite of the Pyro, he is frozen for 5890 years, he finds himself roped into an intergalactic war. He teams up with the professional bad ass, Master Chief, to fight the Covenant. But the two have to now fight a all out war as another alien race tries to take over. Hopefully 2557 can handle Heavy Weapons Guy.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **Hola, I've always wanted to make a TF2/Halo crossover, so I am, remember this is a prologue so don't expect it to be long. Also I will be following Halo 4, it's just my preference. Real names, Joseph = Medic, Dell = Engie, Mikhail = Heavy, Jeremy = Scout, Adnent = Spy**

 **Teufort: RED Base**

Let us begin. It's normal on Teufort, with normal Teufort shit, oblivious Snipers, Tryhard Scouts, Engineers building 5 damn sentries in the Intel room where it takes like an hour to clear out since their pyro friends keep fucking around here and I probably should stop complaining.

"The enemy team has taken or intelligence", said the Administrator over the speakers. A Scout and Soldier went to go get it back. Unfortunately, they were getting mowed down by my personal favorite class, Heavy Weapons Guy.

The BLU Scout flanked him and hit the Intel off his back. Soldier was about fire another rocket but he was hit by Scout, since Heavy chucked the Boston Bas.. I mean Maniac at the Patriot.

The Russian laughed as he filled the Americans with lead.

"Next time, bring men to fight me", he said. "Good shot comrade", said Medic as he high fives him. Heavy picked up the BLU Intel and ran into the RED Base.

Medic and Heavy were rushing into the base so they could get the Intelligence to their basement. Heavy then heard yells. Heavy and Medic tensed up, they weren't scared but we're in high alert.

Heavy took out his shotgun and pumped it. Medic took out his Syringe Gun and loaded some special slow needles.

Heavy saved his Minigun since he didn't want to be caught off guard mid rev. The two went to the Intel Room and were shocked.

Engineer's arm was frozen solid and he was face flat on the floor, but worst of all was that his Hat with No Name was across the room. He was bruised and had cuts. Scout had a axe in his head, blood pooled and his Boston Basher was snapped in half.

"Shiza, I have to revive him again", said the German as he went to inspect Engineer. Heavy took point and had his shotgun in one hand.

Engineer was still breathing but he was pretty fucked up. Medic pulled out his medigun and began to heal him. Engineer's bruises and cuts seemed to go away like magic.

He got up but was shocked when his robot hand wasn't unfrozen. Medic was mostly surprised, no one here actually had any expertise in ice here so he was confused. He then came to the conclusion that he needed to saw off his arm.

Engineer sighed but was more annoyed he was gonna need a new gunslinger, since user his glove it's a robot hand. Engineer held his arm out and let Medic saw it off.

He had to take off a little more of his arm since his bonesaw wouldn't be enough to cut through the ice and metal. Engie grunted as Medic sawed of the partially frozen flesh.

He then pulled out his Medigun to heal his flesh wound. Engie pull out his Widowmaker with his left hand. He's using this since it's a semi auto shotgun and doesn't need to be pumped, unlike the other shotguns.

"Thanks Doc", the Texan said as he tipped his cowboy hat. Medic then pulled out a device and threw it to Scout's corpse. He put his miracle gun towards it and Scout sprung to life.

He then rubbed the part of his head that was split open from an axe. "What the hell happened", he said in confusion. "What did happen", asked Heavy as he ate a Sandvich.

"Well, it all happened not too long ago", Engineer began.

 **Moments ago**

Engineer was walking his sentry, the clank of metal could be heard. He wiped his brow and recline don his chair, taking a sip of beer.

He then heard running so he grumbled and pulled out his standard pistol. He then saw Scout running in, he had on a Backwards Ballcap and was using the Backscatter.

"Hey Hardhat, I got the secret crap from BLU", he said as he put the BLU Intelligence on the desk. "Thanks partner", he said as he tossed him a beer.

They then heard a scream of a certain Australian. "I'll go check it out, probably one of their French bastards again", Scout said as he cocked the lever on his gun.

He made up there pretty fast cause that's all he's good for. He then saw the Australian, he was a new guy so he was wearing a Gibus. He saw that he had a huge gash in his chest and his head was frozen solid.

The Bostonian saw the attacker, he was a Pyro, who wore some heavy gear to combat the cold. He had a weird gun on him, it looked like a blowtorch connected to a BLU pack on his side.

He turned and puffed it, it hit the ground and froze it. "Ooo yeah, you're real scary", Scout said as his normal cocky self. He then charged at him, Scout ran away and started to fire his lever action shotgun at the Pyro.

He got to the Intel room and told Engie to get ready to fight. The sentry fired rockets at the Pyro but it froze the rocked mid air and threw them back. The sentry exploded, bits of metal and bullets flew everywhere. Scout took out his Backscatter and shot at Pyro.

It dodged most of the buckshot and shot it's ice gun at the Backscatter, freezing the lever in place. Scout now had no way to cock it back so he could fire. He took out his Boston Basher and ran at the Ice Pyro, kinda redundant since Pyro is normally a word connected with fire.

Pyro took out a Axe and swung at Scout, he dodged it and swung his bat at him. Pyro caught it, it' hand was bleeding from the spikes but it didn't seem to care as it snapped the melee weapon in half. He then punched Scout and plunged his axe into Scout's skull.

"Come on over here ya mumbling bastard", Engineer said as he set down a mini sentry and exposed his Gunslinger hand. He began to fire all 12 shot of his pistol into the Pyro. Pyro froze the mini sentry solid and ot punched in the face by the robot hand.

Engie threw another punch but Pyro froze his hand in a chunk of ice, he then punched the Texan, knocking him out cold. Pun intended.

 **Back to the present**

The Russian and German were shocked from the story, a ice Pyro. They then heard gunshots go off, Scout took Engie's pistols and reload it, Engie cocked his Widowmaker, Heavy revved up his minigun, and Medic readied a uber charge, buffing his teammates in the process.

They then saw it was Spy, his suit was torn, he had light frost on the back of his expensive suit, he his Ambassador was smoking, and he was wearing the Backbiter's Billycock. "Gentlemen, Hell has come for us in the form of a Pyro who uses ice", he said as he panted, shivering from the cold.

They then heard stomping and a scream from Soldier, "AH THE BURNING, or is it freezing, AHHHH", the patriot yelled. Spy cocked the hammer on his Ambassador, ready to place a 50. Cal round in it's head.

Heavy thought about how he never feared anything, but a Pyro was something that could scare him, but now he was really scared. He's one of the bravest guys here, he had to stop himself from shaking in his boots.

The 5 mercs heard running and a scream from the Demoman along with their Pyro muffling in pain. He then heard the Masked Menace run faster, so Heavy did something he knew wasn't smart.

"Joseph, Dell, Adnent, Jeremy", he said, calling the Mercs by their real names, which really got their attention since they normally call each other by their work names so they knew it was serious. "I will take on Ice Monster, you take RED and BLU cases and save yourselves", the Russian said with a heavy heart. Pun intended.

"Come on, we can't just leave ya here like yella belly cowards", Engineer said as he lowered his Widowmaker. "No, we must leave, Mikhail, thank you for your selfless sacrifice", said Spy. "Come on Mikhail, you're my greatest creation and friend", Medic said. "You got dis big guy, go show that mublin' bastard who's the real man", Scout said as he used a deep voice for the last part as Heavy does.

The Texan, Bostonian, German, and Frenchman gave a salute to show massive respect for Heavy. Even though they can just be revived, this is something they never encountered so they were saddened by this as they didn't know if they could revive their dysfunctional 'family'.

They ran off with the intel, Medic carried them, Spy took the front, Scout took the back, and Engie handled the sides. Heavy then readied himself to fight whatever this thing was.

Heavy saw it and on sight he revved up, the Pyro then ran straight through the stream of classified bullets and stopped the spinning barrel. He then punched Heavy across the room and took out it's gun to freeze. But the Russian got up and fired a round of buckshot from his shotgun. The blast knocked him back, blood coming from the multiple holes that were put in him for the minigun and shotgun.

Heavy slammed fired the rest of the rounds, the sheer shock of all the shells coming at him at once was enough to stun him for a bit. Heavy reloaded the 6 rounds but the Pyro recovered enough the take the gun from him.

Heavy was knocked onto the floor, he then had his hands and feet frozen. The Pyro chuckled as it raised the freeze gun to the Russian's head. The Siberian Bear said, "You have no honor you piece of shit". He then felt cold rush onto him, then he blacked out.

The Pyro then left to find the mercs that still were alive.

 **Well, here ya go, sorry if it's boring right now and short but it's the prologue. Anyways, tell me if the Ice Pyro is stupid and also Halo is coming into play, it's Halo 4 timeline so if you don't like it, then don't read it. Anyways, I'm out, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always helpful, just don't be a dick about it. Adios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Heroes Awaken**

 **Halo 4 is taking place in this chapter, let's see how this plays out.**

Now for a bit do what the fuck happened after Heavy's sacrifice. Why do all the cool characters have to sacrifice themselves. Anyways, so after Heavy was frozen from Me… I mean the totally original Ice Pyro, the Pyro went after the 4 remaining.

They had to ditch the brief cases so the could escape with their lives, and try to coordinate an attack on it. The last mercs have been trying ever since to kill that thing, but all the buckshot, needles, and 50. cal rounds in the world wouldn't take that thing down.

Nobody has ever seen those mercs again but they are somewhere trying to plan and take down that thing before it can do worse.

 **2557: Dawn**

We see a spaceship, but it looked pretty fucked up at this point. Not a space voyage I would want to be on.

"Mayday, mayday mayday. This is UNSC FFG-201 Forward Unto Dawn requesting immediate evac. Survivors aboard. Prioritization code Victor zero five dash three dash Sierra one one seven.", shouted a feminine voice.

She appears as a hologram in one of the many rooms of the ship. "Chief, wake up", she said as she look at a certain arm to we all know and love. No, not Samus Aran, I'm talking about the green armor with the orange visor.

The armor started to move around and in a deep, badass voice, he groaned. "Easy their Chief, you've been down for awhile", Cortana said to him in concern.

"Where are we Cortana", Master Chief asked as he was trying to get she's to his surrounding again. "We're still adrift on the Dawn", Cortana said as she was doing touching some pads, it kinda look like she was trying to be a mime.

"Why did you wake me up", he said. "Hang on, I'm bringing your systems online now", she said. Master Chief's all knowing HUD appears and he is able to move again.

"I rewrote your suits firmware", she said. "You've been busy", he said as he looked around. "I'm activating the ship's Gravity Generators", she said.

The system said, "Partial system restoration. Initializing system diagnostics". "Chief, pull the lever to open your cryotube", Cortana said as she began to do more computer shit.

Chief pulled the latch and with a metal clank his latch opened. He then got out and got acquainted with his surroundings he hasn't seen in 4 years. "Just like old times", she said to the Spartan.

"Ready to get back to work", Chief asked as he pulls out his Assault Rifle. She crossed her arms and said, "I thought you'd never ask. Chief then pulls the device where Cortana is in and puts it into his helmet.

"We've got intrusion alerts lighting up on multiple decks. Our best bet to figure out who's boarding us is the observation deck - four floors up", Cortana said to Chief. "Could it be a rescue team", Chief asked.

"I wouldn't count on it", she said as the ship shook a lot. Master enters a room with a holo-table displaying a hologram of Forward Unto Dawn. If the player activates the terminal in front of it.

"Weapons systems online"

"Gravity controls online"

"Ship propulsion online", said the ship in rapid succession.

Master Chief then started to speed up as he went down the many halls of the ship that seems to be rekt.

"Alright, how long was I out", MC asked. "4 years, seven months, 10 days", Cortana immediate you said. "Someone should of found us by now", he said.

He then went into a circular room and saw one to those futuristic hologram tables. It then laid out a outline of the ship that should orange on some of the side and the ship being pulled towards a red icon. The orange energy disrupted the electronics.

The two were close to the deck and high intensity patterns were shaking up. Master Chief then saw a elevator. "The doors looked sealed right", she said. MC just other then open with his bare hands like a boss.

He then jumps onto a place where some bars were so he could use them a makeshift ladder. He then had to dodge debris on the way. But when he finally got into a deck, he saw a Sangheili.

He was bigger than MC himself, he had into blue armor, and had out a energy sword that crackled with electricity. He raised his blade to kill Chief, but Chief took out his Assault rifle in his free hand.

But the two were stopped by a loud battle cry from a deep voice. While the alien got distracted, Chief pulled the leg of him and the alien fell off the ship, with his awesome weapon going with him.

Chief got up and said, "What was that". "Let me try to scan, there are a lot of hostiles here but I can sense something human is on board, maybe you were right about someone coming to rescue us", she said.

"But why would they send only one", he said as he rushed down there. He saw a grunt be tossed right into a wall. The grunt got up and saw Chief, so it immediately pulled out its plasma pistol but Chief"s rifle made quick work of it.

When Chief got through the hallways he peaked his head out and saw everyone's favorite Russian. Heavy had his Minigun on his back, and his shotgun on his side.

The Russian was going into a battle of Rambo proportions, he even killed two of the big covenant soldiers and was dual wielding Storm Rifles. Chief then rushed in to help Heavy, since he has no armor and was fighting a whole group by himself.

Heavy was firing off the guns till they overheated. He then said, "You monsters need to have better guns". He then rained into a covenant Soldier with a shield, he had out a Needler and filled Heavy with the pink needles.

Heavy took them like a champ and grabbed the shield. But then he smashed the covenants head into the ground it's blue, purple blood pooled on the metal floor. Heavy then wiped his huge fist off and cracked his knuckles.

"What sick man sends babies to fight me", he said as he rushed in. He was pulled back by Master Chief and he shot down the rest of the Covenant Is his assault rifle. "Thank you", Heavy said as he reached to shake Chief's hand.

"It's not a problem, what's your name", Chief said as he shook his hand. "I am Heavy Weapons Guy", he responded as he didn't know if he could trust this guy with his real name. "Then you can call me Master Chief", the Spartan replied.

The two began to walk down the hall, obviously on guard. Now Master Chief is curious about this man since he's is taller than him in armor, can handle the recoil of two rifles without armor, and took on some damage without armor.

Naturally, you'd probably want to know about that kind of guy who can do things you can do without your special armor. "Why are you here", Chief asked Heavy.

"Do not know, I wake up after being frozen by Pyro", Heavy said in his broken English. MC had a bit of trouble trying to understand since it's broken English in a really deep voice. "Chief he's Russian, so I'll break down his broken English into readable sentences", Cortana said through Chief's helmet. "So I wake up and see weird creatures, they talk in alien language. I try to move and they point puny gun at me, so I then punch little alien. They then fire at me, I crush them like paper", Heavy said.

"Why didn't you use your guns, you seem to be armed", said Chief. "My guns are jammed and damaged, I did not have enough time to fix them", said Heavy. "Give me a moment to fix my guns", he said as he pulled out a crate with the words, "Mann Co. Gun Repair Gel, For Every Bloodthirsty Mercenary Who Can't Keep a Gun Together".

The Russian then pulled a brush out of one of his pouches. He opened the crate to find a glittery gold gel which he dunked the brush in. He then began to coat his shotgun in it as if he was painting it.

Cortana scanned the crate to see what it was. "Cortana, what is it", asked Master Chief. "'M working on it", she said grumpily. She then pulled up the ingredients, pretty normal for Mann Co. Cortana was shocked to find out what and where it was from. Mann Co. was only a legend in this time since it's a famous company.

The ingredients for the gel Heavy was using are as follows, Man sweat, Australian chest hair, Australium extract (Recipe by Radigan Conagher), and Radiation, you know, the usual. The Spartan and Hologram watched in awe as the Australium gel repaired the guns like magic, they looked good as new. Cortana then scanned Heavy and his weapons.

 **'Heavy Weapons Guy':**

 **7'5**

 **300 pounds**

 **Abnormally strong**

 **Extremely durable**

 **Specializes in heavy weaponry**

 **Has a lot of stamina**

 **Very intelligent**

 **M134 minigun:**

 **330 pounds**

 **Ammo Type: Unknown**

 **shoots 10,000 rounds per minute**

 **fires 200 dollar custom tooled cartridges**

 **Costs 400,000 dollars to fire for 12 seconds**

 **M37 Ithaca:**

 **Ammo Type: Buckshot**

 **Up to 6 shells can be loaded**

 **Can 'slam fire'**

 **'Fists of Steel':**

 **Melee Weapon**

 **No ranged capabilities**

 **Very durable and resistant to damage sources**

 **'Sandvich':**

 **Ingredients: Bread, Cheese, Ham, Boglione, Lettuce, Tomato**

 **Can heal any wound**

 **Moist and delicious**

Chief looked at the scans Cortana made and was okay with the stuff he's had, right until he got to the Sandvich. "Cortana did you misspell sandwich", asked Chief. "No Chief, it's actually spelled like that, and it actually does what I scanned it did", Cortana said.

"Chief, Mann Co. was a weird company, they made tons of useful items but they were unusual", Cortana said. Chief stopped asking questions and just kept walking.

Heavy then asked him, "What are you doing here". "I was frozen too", he said. Heavy then asked, "Who do you talk to, whenever Heavy says something you talk to someone", the Russian said.

"It's just a friend who helps me out", he said. Heavy stopped asking and the two just stayed on guard. "Why are you using such dated weaponry", Chief said since this is 2557 and he's using a M37 Ithaca and M134 minigun. "Is weapons I am given", said Heavy as he was slightly offended. "Chief, he's from a different time period, he said he was frozen after all and just woke up here", Cortana explained to Chief.

The two then go to the observation deck to find multiple Unggoy guarding it, the deck had blast shields covering the windows.

"Chief a Sangheili is in the deck and is on the console, let's get inside and stop it from doing anymore damage to the ship", Cortana said. "Alright Heavy, can you…", Master Chief was going to say something but saw Heavy already taking on the Unggoy himself, his Minigun revved and ready to kill little baby aliens.

"Is he laughing at a time like this", Master Chief said a she rushed into the room. "Maybe he has a good sense of humor", Cortana said. The Sangheili was fiddling with the console and it turned and saw Chief.

The covenant grabbed a storm rifle and shot plasma bullets at Chief. Chief's shields blocked the plasma from doing too much damage. MC then barrel rolled and lighted up the extraterrestrial, in fell down dead, it's blue, purple blood pooled around it. Chief then opens the blast door, but then Chief starts to worry. "Chief, no more hostiles around here, 'Heavy' took care of them", she said.

Heavy walked into the room, looked through the window, and saw a covenant ship. "This is bad", Heavy said. "The good news is these Covenant aren't outfitted like standard military. It's possible we just came across a rogue salvage ship", Cortana said to the two b

"You may want to take look", Heavy said as he raised Sasha, the Minigun. Chief turned and saw a whole fleet of Covenant ships. Chief and Heavy then saw some pods fly to the deck. The two rises their guns as some Jackalls, Unggoy, and Sangheili rushed out, guns blazing.

Chief and Heavy took cover from the incoming plasma. "Alright here is plan, you run and flank the aliens and I distract them and now them down", Heavy said and ran out before Chief could respond. "Let's go Chief", Cortana said. MC ran and got behind the Covenant, they took cover from Heavy's stream of bullets.

Master Chief ran behind, the shields being able to blocks Heavy's bullets. He then lighted up the Covenant who were taking cover. These were Jackals and Unggoy so they didn't take much effort.

"Look out", Chief said as 2 Sangheili raised their Storm Rifles at Heavy, the Russian punched one of the alien and quickly pulled out his shotgun and blew the other alien's head off.

"Tank you", Heavy said as he pumped his shotgun. "They're landing on the ship, we gotta take them out before they get to us", said Cortana. "Let's move", ordered Chief.

The two rushed down the hallways, Heavy was slow but he was trying. They Made it to a hall where there were a group of Covenant.

"Do we have any weapons nearby to take out this fleet, the did say the weapons systems are on", Chief said as he gripped his rifle tightly. "Yes, but since the ship was torn in half, we can't access the weapons stations. We'll have to fire them manually from the control panel", Cortana answered.

"Okay then, Heavy, I'll go hide myself and take them out from a distance I need you to…", Chief stopped himself when he saw that the Russian was not next to him and as he already started to engage in combat.

Chief sighed and began to rush out of the door, he wasn't very stealthy since most of the Covenant were focused on Heavy.

"The Covenants shields are down, if they aren't up by the time we get the missile launcher they'll be in for a big surprise", Cortana said. "Look out", Heavy said as he grabbed Chief and pulled him down. He heard an explosion and saw Heavy had saved him from getting a plasma grenade to the face.

"Thanks", said Chief. "Now let us fight", Heavy yelled as he revved up his gun and began to mow down the Covenant forces they were encountering. Chief began to flank and light up the Covenant with his assault rifle.

Chief reloaded his gun and regrouped with Heavy. "Cortana, how much farther is the missile launching station", asked Chief. "We're getting close, but we shouldn't waste any time", Cortana answered, the comment made the two rush out.

Heavy pulled out his shotgun over his minigun so he could take shots without slowing down. The two then finally made it to the control panel. They entered the large room but saw a whole gang of Covenant.

Chief threw a plasma grenade and blew up a few Unggoy. Heavy shotgun blasted a Covenant and grabbed its head, he then proceed to tear it's fucking head off. Oh jeez, this is sounding like mortal combat. Heavy then slammed fired two shots into a Sangheili.

"The auxiliary launch station should be on the left of the air locks", Cortana said, but after some distortion started to sneak it's way into Chief's HUD. "Cortana you alright", asked Chief. "What is wrong with little women in helmet", Heavy asked since Chief sounded worried.

"You'll have to prime launch fro ignition", Cortana said distorted.

"Cortana…", Chief said. "It's nothing, just get to the launch station", Cortana said before Chief could finish. "Chief, we should go to launch", said Heavy as he pumped his shotgun. The two then walked to the station, taking out a few grunts on the way.

They made it to an airlock and the door opened. Chief then took out a oxygen patch and gave it to Heavy so he could breath. You know, becuase Chief has those. The doors revealed a mysterious planet, to their confusion.

"Sorry, I didn't think we would come across a Forerunner planet", said Cortana.

"I will distract aliens, you go find launch", said Heavy as he charged in. The Covenant turned their head and aimed their guns at the sound of, "Hide cowards". They started to target Heavy but he laughed off the pain and said, "You are going to need much bigger guns".

MC ran as fast as he could behind Heavy, he kept his gun ready just in case he ran into trouble. Chief jumped over a rail and saw a Battle Rifle... Okay before we continue I just want to express my hate for this weapon, I don't want this to be a page long is i'll keep it brief.

This thing is a no skill, fucking retarded scoped shotgun. Okay… I'm good, now let's get back to the story. Chief looked through the scope of the Battle Rifle, which he traded his Magnum out for, and checked the battlements. He saw a Kig-Yar had a Beam Rifle and aimed it at Heavy.

Chief then took aim and fired at the Jackal. It dropped the rifle and fell from its perch. Heavy took cover as he was taking too much damage. He took out his Sandvich and consumed it, his wounds then healed like magic. Chief was taking pot shots at the Covenant, mostly the snipers and Unggoy.

Heavy took out his shotgun and grabbed a piece do sheet metal. He held the sheet metal as he would a shield. Heavy held the shotgun in one hand and charged. The metal was taking the damage from the storm rifles.

Heavy one handed his shotgun gun and fired off three shots. It was awkward to use since he had to throw it up and pump it one handed then toss it up again and fire, and repeat it three more times. It would be have been easier with a lever action gun but let's not get off topic.

Once it started to gets holes in it Heavy threw it Captain America style and it hit on of the Sangheili in the chest. It struggled to move as it tried to get the metal out of its chest. The other Sangheili immediately started firing at Heavy. But Heavy slam fired four shots into the alien, it's shields went down from how fast the shells came at him.

It dropped dead and Heavy gave the thumbs up to Chief to move. Chief castes the Battle Rifle aside and grabbed his sidearm. He ran over to Heavy do the two could take down most of the Covenant.

John and Misha then got to the controls, Heavy revved up his gun as Chief went to try and launch the damn missiles. "Launch initiated", said Cortana. The silo doors started to open but unfortunately one of them jammed.

"Oh that's great, the missiles won't fire if the jammed door won't open", said Cortana, unamused. "Come on let's go..", Chief was about to finish when he got hit by a Beam Rifle. Heavy saw some Phantoms drop more troops and he sighed.

Chief's armor started to distor yellow energy. Inside the helmet was alarms going off and his blue shields bar completely diminished. "Stay here Chief and wait for the shields to regenerate.

"You stay here, I go and destroy aliens", Heavy said as he took out his shotgun and proceeded to fulfill what he said. Heavy ran down and took out two grunts. He then took cover and set up his Minigun to unleash Hell upon the Covenant.

Heavy fired out his classified ballets and took down grunts, Jackals, Kig-Yar, and Sangheili. Although he was doing well he was running low on bullet on his Minigun.

It would take too much time to reload it, and time is something he doesn't have much of. He was also low on reserve ammo for his shotgun. He groaned and pulled out his Fists of Steel. He charged with a battle cry and soaked up the damage, thanks to the high resistance he got from them.

Heavy then layed down a Haymaker on a Sangheili and squashed a grunt into a mess of blue and purple blood. Heavy proceeded to juggernaut his way out of the Covenant but then he heard a stop.

"Human", a voice said as a Sangheili walked out of a ship. Heavy turned and saw the Covenant he was fighting stopped too. "I challenge you", he said as he pulled out a metal object which looked like some futuristic massaging device. Heavy glared at the alien and started to breath like a bull. The Sangheili pressed the grip and a blue, transparent blade formed. It crackled with electricity and had a design that could put the lightsaber to shame.

The other Covenant then proceeded to take aim. "NO, I want to fight the Human on my own, I want to test his skill, as he is a mighty warrior", the Sangheili said as it pointed the blade towards Heavy. Heavy took a breath to calm himself down he then said seriously, "You want fight, we fight for honor", he said as he punched his gauntlets together, making a huge clanking sound.

Now Chief's shields had com back up long ago, he was scoped into the Magnum, trying to get a shot. He didn't shoot yet since Heavy was in the middle of a large crowd of Covenant and he didn't want to get this guy killed. So he waited patiently, waiting for his time to snipe.

The Sangheili walked to Heavy, and he walked to the alien as well, the alien was making sounds like a crocodile, and Heavy was breathing like a bull. I don't know which one is scarier, the 7'6 alien with a energy sword that makes Kylo Ren's lightsaber shit it's tube, or the 7'5 Russian with gauntlets the size of a head and arms as thick as tree trunks.

Heavy tried to jab at the alien but it blocked the punch, the handful of metal clanked against the energy blade, the blade crackled from the impact. The alien was shocked from how strong the human was, one that's almost his height and with no spartan soldier armor. Heavy punched the alien in the torso with his free hand and knocked the E.T. a few feet away. His shields started to flicker as he stood. "Are you going to cry baby", Heavy taunted as a grin grew on his face.

The alien charged, Heavy threw a punch but the alien dodged it and hit heavy with the guard, he then kicked him in the gut. "I do not go through you pathetic, human weaknesses", scolded the alien. He charged and slashed, Heavy blocked the blade and and punched the alien in the face. It's vision was blurry as it got up but before it could get back to normal sight, it was picked up and Heavy proceeded to german suplex the alien.

The alien groaned in pain as it's head hit the metal ground. Heavy then jumped and elbowed it as it was on the ground. Heavy pinned the alien's head down, he used his other hand to hold its legs together. "You are not as good as you think", Heavy said as he pushed down. The shields were protecting the alien, but he still felt a lot of pressure. The Covenant weakly reached for the hilt of it's ancient blade.

Heavy was still pushing, he was about to take down the shield when he yelled in pain. He fell to the ground, the Covenant got up and started to chant in a Covenant language. Heavy then fell to the ground, blood pooled as he held his wound and grunted in pain. Then a shot went off and hit the alien in its armored head. The alien stumbled back and head its head in pain, the bullet nearly went though its helmet since the shields were down.

"The human has a allie get…", a grunt was about to finish when it fell down to the ground. Chief was taking shots with his sidearm at the weaker Covenant. The Sangheili was pissed off, he picked up a Beam Rifle from a fallen Jackal, he then took aim, Chief was already hit by a storm rifle and his shields were down. "You've taken your last life human", said the Sangheili as it took aim. But then it grunted in pain as two plasma blades were forced through the warrior's chest.

Heavy was holding his wound as he plunged the blade through his opponent. The Sangheili, Master Chief, and even the Covenant on the ground stopped what they were doing. Heavy dropped the alien on the ground and looked it in the eyes, "You are noble fighter, and have honor, but you can not beat Heavy", he said as he closed the alien's eyes, the alien then passed away.

"Now", Heavy said as he pulled out a Sandvich. He ate the moist and delicious morsel and is wound mended himself like magic. "WE FIGHT", Heavy said as he quickly pulled out his shotgun and blew a grunt's head off. Chief didn't need to think twice before using the rest of his magazine, he reloaded the pistol and pulled out his Assault Rifle.

He bolted out of his makeshift perch and began to lay down pain on the aliens. He shot at some grunts and hit a Jackal with the but of is rifle. He saw a plasma ball come at him so he rolled and took out his combat knife. He pinned down the Jackal who shot at him and slit its throat.

Chief threw a frag grenade at a group of grunts and blew them sky high. Chief came across a Kig-Yar and saw he had a shield. Chief fired at it but he got hit by plasma, Chief then sprinted around the alien, making it fire off in all directions.

Chief waited for the Plasma Pistol to overheat and when it did he put the business end of his rifle in a opening of the shield and let loose bullets into the Covenant.

Heavy put away his shotgun since he was running low on shells. He was going in with his Fists of Steel (FoS), crushing the Covenant. Heavy and Chief then saw another ship come. The ship had a Plasma Cannon, basically a Covenant version of a Minigun.

Chief and Heavy ducked for cover. Chief saw a plasma grenade, he chucked it at one of the wings of the ship. It stuck to the wing and exploded with a purplish smoke, the ship then came crashing down.

Heavy ran to the ship alto scavenge for weapons, since the small weapons like Plasma Pistols and Needlers broke in his hands. He got the crash site and was lifting up pieces of metal and corpses of Covenant. He then saw his prize, the Plasma Cannon, he went for it since it looks like a Minigun.

He then held it up and began to run into battle. He was mowing down grunts and Jackal, and even got some Sangheili to take cover.

Chief took cover from the plasma, but he heard the sounds of aliens dying grunts and saw Heavy with the Plasma Cannon. "I like this new weapon", Heavy said as he ran back in and started to mow down more Covenant.

Chief took the opportunity and made a mad dash to the malfunctioning door. Chief got to it and started to thrash at it, he kicked and punched it. "Heavy, give me a hand", Chief called out.

Heavy dropped what he was he was doing, which was the Sangheili he was about to German suplex, and he ran to Chief. He placed down his Plasma Cannon and started to punch the door. With the duo's combined strength they were able to make the door do what it was made to do.

"Great job guys", Cortana said. "Thanks for the assistance", said Chief. He gave him a thumbs up.

The missile launched, destroying the cruiser, which was charging its energy projector. The cruiser shatters into pieces and the debris drifts over the Dawn. Suddenly, an orange light from the mystery planet scans Master Chief and Heavy Weapons Guy.

"Guys", Cortana said in a mix of confusion and worry. "The Covenant wasn't scanning us", said Chief as he looked to the strange metal planet. A circular opening on the planet began to open, it started to emit a bright blue light. This made Heavy tense as he wasn't a fan of the color blue.

"It's using a gravity well to pull us inside the surface", said Cortana. "Are there any vehicles we can take to get out of here", said Chief. "Is alien babies doing this", asked Heavy. "Unknown", said Chief.

Heavy started to worry as the debris, bodies, discarded guns, ect. started to float and be pulled into the planet. "Not good", Heavy said.

"We've gotta hurry, the second we cross the dome's event horizon, its atmosphere is going to tear us apart", said Cortana in haste. "Where are the closest escape pods", asked Chief. "Aft vehicle bay! I'm tagging the closest airlock, go", said Cortana. "We gotta go now", Chief said to Heavy. "Very well", the Russian responded.

The two were rushing into the base and made it into the airlock. "Hull integrity at 30%", said the system. John and Heavy rushed down the hallway. The floor collapsed slightly before they could make it. "WE DO NOT NEED THIS NOW", yelled Heavy in raged at the inconvenience.

"Please immediately proceed to the nearest life station. Hull integrity at 25%", said the system. The two ran faster at this information. They came across some Unggoy but they didn't give a shit so they just found a way around.

"Emergency escape pods have been depleted in this area", said the system. "All but one of the gravity generators just went dark", said Cortana. "Just keep me pointed at that vehicle bay", said Chief. "Move gear up", said Heavy as he rushed alongside Chief.

"Hull integrity at 15%", said the system. The pair continue on their quest to live but see a wounded Sangheili. As this was very out of character for Heavy he grabbed the large alien and brought it with them. He kinda felt bad for it since it had no chance of living if it was going to continue on by itself.

"Why did you bring that thing", asked Chief as the two ran. "It is hurt, is all you need to know", Heavy replied. The two continued to run across the hallway.

"Hull integrity at 10%", said the system. "We're almost there", Cortana said. "Hull integrity at 5%. Personnel are advised to evacuate immediately", said the system. "Shut it stupid computer", Heavy said as the warnings weren't much to help the anxiety.

"Warning. Warning. Catastrophic depressurization", said the system. "We're almost to the deck, we have to hurry", said John. But before they could get their the door is ripped open.

The three were then pulled into the planet but Chief and Heavy were holding onto the railing, Heavy was holding the wounded Covenant by its leg, earning some pain filled grunts.

"Chief, hold on", Cortana said in worry. But sadly the railing have out and the three were getting pulled in. "We're caught in the gravity wells", said Cortana. "Is their anyway to escape it", asked Chief. "Negative", said Cortana.

Heavy grabbed the covenant with his left arm tightly. "W-why are you helping me", asked the Sangheili. "You had no way of living, your comrades don't even go back for you", said Heavy. The Covenant would have felt touched if it wasn't being pulled into a planet.

"Look out", said Heavy as a piece of debris from the dawn came at them. It hit a cruiser and it exploded. the spartan soldier, the Siberian bear, and the alien soldier drifted through a hole in one of the cruisers. But they turned and saw debris come right at them. But then as it charged at them

and hit the three.

 ***Cuts to Black***

 **Well, here ya go. Hopefully this was exciting for y'all. And if you hate Halo 4, well that's unfortunate isn't it. Anyways it's gonna be exciting to see where trees two end up. That's all for now and I'll see you next time, adios.**

 **RESPONSES:**

 **gladeo25: YOUR WISH IS GRANTED!**

 **ZILLAFAN: Heavy has already showed how powerful he is as he take what other spartans can't without armor, can use miniguns, and 1v1 a Covenant. Heavy already counters Pyro, although it would be a cool(PUNS) class, VOLVO PLS ADD!**

 **CapitalClassShip: I might let him use the Steak and Dalokohs but I'm not letting him carry his other miniguns or shotguns, or melees. Too much to use plus the potential weapons from Halo he could be using, but he is definitely using his FoS and Sandvich.**

 **I'mhiiggh: How did you know, are you some kind of wizard?**


End file.
